Many individuals suffer from back, shoulder and neck pain that requires the individual to apply heat and vibration to receive a reduction in the pain. Although some areas of the body pose little problem to applying heat and vibration, it can be difficult for some individuals to maintain the heating and vibrating elements in the correct locations while trying to move around even minimally. It would be desirable. Therefore, to have a heat vest system that included a garment wearable by the user having strategically located vibration and heating elements which could be put on by the user such that the heating and vibration elements are correctly positioned for a therapeutic effect. To increase the therapeutic effect, it would be desirable to have a control device in connection with the vibration and heating elements of the garment which allowed the user to separately adjust the heat and vibration generated by each of the heating and vibration elements.